Kingdom Hearts Take Over Christmas
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RikuxSora: The Kingdom Hearts cast does the same Christmas play I did for the past three months. Sora is a rag doll and Riku is the Captain who has his eyes on our cute little rag doll!
1. The Casting

**_Disclaimer:_ I, Athena A. Almond do not own any of the characters of the play 'The Toys Take Over Christmas' by Partricia Clamp or Kingdom Hearts!**

**_Pairing:_ Sora/Riku**

**_Warning:_ Shounen-ai fairies are still on duty!**

**_A/N:_ Myfirst Christmas fanfiction from all of us to all of you! :P! Merry Christmas! PARODY! Also the Christmas play performed by the Fairway Middle School Production Team! Also the play is used in part two, it is the characters acting it out as their character and I DID NOT WRITE IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kingdom Hearts Takes Over Christmas: The Tryouts (Prologue)**_

"This year we are doing something different for our Christmas play." The theatre arts teacher announced. Riku already felt nervous because he would have to perform in front of Sora. Well that was if Sora didn't try out.

"What play are we doing?" Selphie raised her hand and asked the theatre arts teacher.

"The 'Toys Take Over Christmas' written by Partricia Clamp." Her teacher replied and Kairi thought about this.

"Well what sort of parts are there?" Kairi replied as Mrs. Pember beamed.

"There are several major roles. There are are main characters Toymaker, Sunny, The Captain, Soldiers 1 and 2, Tina, The Old Woman/Christmas Fairy, and Santa Claus. We are just reading to see what parts shall be played." Mrs. Pember answered as she began to pass out the scripts. Sora and Riku overviewed the characters.

"I think I'd like to be Sunny." Sora smiled as Mrs. Pember looked at him curiously.

"Why would you want to play a female character?" Was her question.

"Because I just like the sound of her character. Besides, I like doing weird and unusual things!" Sora laughed as their teacher sighed.

"Anyways we have already decided on our characters!" Selphie and Kairi giggled together.

"I'm want to be Colette!" Selphie beamed as Mrs. Pember marked her script with Selph next to Colette on the cast list.

"I wanna be Tina!" Kairi smiled at her teacher as she placed her name by the fashion doll's name.

"What about you three?" She turned to Tidus and Wakka. Then to Riku.

"Maybe, I think I should like to be Soldier 1!" Tidus told Mrs. Pember as she wrote his name next to his desired character. Wakka took a few more minutes to decide what character he wanted.

"Soldier 2." He replied calmly and his name was written down next to the part of that character.

"Riku?" Mrs. Pember's focus was on him as he spoke quickly.

"Captain ma'am." Riku gave his response as Mrs. Pember's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong Mrs. Pember.

"If you are allright with acting like you are in love with Sora..." Mrs. Pember answered the boy, writing his name by the character he wanted.

_'That's something I don't even have to act.' Riku smiled to himself. _

"Now I have three special guests for our play. Squall, Yuffie, and Cid!" The three people from Hollow Bastion entered the room.

"Squall is our Toymaker, Yuffie is the Old Woman/Christmas Fairy, and Cid is going to play Santa Claus." Mrs. Pember told the rest of the cast.

"Okay!" They all beamed as they started to run through the blocking for the play.

-TBC-


	2. The Performance

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond, do not own Kingdom Hearts or the play 'The Toys Take Over Christmas' by Patricia Clamp'**

**_Pairing:_ Riku/Sora**

**_Warning:_ There is shounen-ai in this fanfiction so if you don't want to be bitten all homophobes best stay away. The shounen-ai fairies aren't as violent as the yaoi fairies, but piss'em off and they will attack!**

**_A/N:_ The script is edited! The voting is different as well as the ending. Well things were added on that is... out of script Sorry it's late. The library was closed Friday and I finished Thursday… You can tell what is out of script because it is naughty and wouldn't be in a child's play!**

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts Takes Over Christmas: Part Two_**

**After many weeks of practice, our actors were ready for their final performances. **

"You ready Sunny?" Riku laughed as Sora grinned.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sora smiled at Riku as Mrs. Pember did a cast call to make sure everyone was there before the curtain was to rise.

"This is your last performance and break a leg!" Mrs. Pember beamed as everyone fell into place.

_Squall as the Toymaker: The mean old man who won't give his toys away. _

Sora as Sunny: The spirited rag doll with under stuffed legs.

Riku as the Captain: The main soldier who has an interest in Sunny.

Tidus as Soldier 1: The soldier with only a gun.

Wakka as Soldier 2: The soldier with a gun and a bugle

Kairi as Tina: The fashion doll! (OFF BRAND BARBIE!)

_Selphie as Colette: The clown doll who remains loyal to the toymaker. _

Yuffie as The Old woman/Christmas Fairy: Looking for a Christmas toy

Santa Claus as himself: Jolly fat man in a red suit.

Stage: The interior of a toyshop. A worktable is in center stage and a door is in the UR of the shop. A chest is sitting at left center. A table is sitting on the outside the curtain.

Curtain Open: Sunny lies limply on the work table completely inanimate. Toymaker is putting last touches of paint on his face. Tina is sitting on her stool. Colette is sitting cross-legged on the trunk. Soldiers 1 and 2 are standing on either side of the worktable and the Captain is standing beside Tina.

Toymaker: There! He is almost finished! Did you ever see such beautiful work?

Dolls: (in robot like unison) Never, master!

Toymaker: It is because I am so clever! I took great care in making each one of you, and see how well you turned out! Now! A touch more paint on his smile -- there! What do you think? (Toymaker supports Sunny's head so Dolls can see her face)

Dolls: (in unison) Well done, Master.

Toymaker: Of course it's well done! What else would you expect from the most famous toymaker in the world?

Dolls: (in unison) Nothing else, Master. You are the most famous of all!

Toymaker: Cor-rect! And see that you never forget it! Now! Now for that last special bit of magic that no other toymaker knows about! Get off that trunk clown doll!

Colette: (sliding off the trunk) Yes Master!

Toymaker: The key. The key. (Feels in his various pockets and Captain lifts up the Keyblade) Ah! There it is! (Takes it from Captain) I'll just get that special bit of magic -- (unlocks trunk)

Tina: (sliding off stool and moving in closer) What kind of magic is it Master?

Toymaker: It's Magic Doll Dust! My own special, guaranteed, patented brand of Magic Doll Dust! (Lifts up lid, reaches in)

Tina: (a little closer) Magic Doll Dust?

Toymaker: (lifting out a glass jar filled with gold glitter) There! See? Isn't it beautiful? And nobody has it but me!

Tina: Oh yes it's beautiful! It shines!

Toymaker: That's the magic in it. That's what makes it shine.

Tina: (trying to peer into trunk) What else is in that trunk?

Toymaker: (slamming down lid quickly) Never you mind! What's in that trunk has nothing to do with you! That's a magic trunk, and everything in it is magic! And it's all mine!

Tina: (mystified but docile) Yes, Master. AS you say, Master.

Toymaker: (returning to work table) That's better. You're only a doll you know. You mustn't try to be too smart -- not any of you!

Dolls: (in unison) Very well, Master.

Toymaker: (warningly) Just remember! (Opens jar and removes a bit of the glitter and sprinkles it over Sunny) This is what makes me the cleverest -- and the greatest! -- toymaker in the whole world! There you are, my pretty -- a little sprinkle of this, and one, two, three, Presto! You walk, talk and breathe! (stands back from table pleased with himself)

Sunny: (sitting up rather floppily) I do?

Toymaker: Of course.

Sunny: Are you sure? I walk, talk and breathe?

Toymaker: Do you doubt me? Me? the master toymaker?

Sunny: (interested but unimpressed) Oh, is that who you are? (offers his mittened hand) How do you do, Mr. Toymaker? (shakes hands)

Toymaker: Just call me Master.

Sunny: So I walk, talk and breathe! Well, I do seem to be talking, don't I

Colette: A great deal.

Sunny: (experimenting with a deep breath) And look at that, I can breathe!

Toymaker: Naturally!

Sunny: What fun! (takes rapid breaths and starts to cough)

Captain: (moves in towards Sunny, pounding his back, almost knocking him off of the table) Not so fast, you have to get used to it!

Sunny: I guess you're right. (swings his feet over the edge of the table and Captain returns to position) Let's try the walking part. (slides off of the table onto floor) Oops! I don't seem to have the hang of it yet. (Soldiers 1 and 2 help him to his feet)

Soldier 1: Try it again now.

Sunny: Don't let go!

Soldier 2: We won't. (manages a few rather floppy steps with the soldiers' help)

Sunny: Well, I'm not very graceful, but I get there. (to soldiers) Thank you.

Soldier 1: Anytime! (returns to positions)

Captain: (watching Sunny) I wonder if you put enough stuffing in his legs, Master.

Toymaker: You question me? The Master Toymaker.

Sunny: Well, I do feel as if something was missing, but I am not about to have my legs re stuffed right now. I'll just have to wobble.

Captain: You'll catch on.

Sunny: Stuffing or no stuffing, I do thank you for making me. You're really very clever.

Toymaker: The cleverest! There is no one - absolutely no one - who can make dolls as real as the ones I make.

Tina: That's why he won't sell us.

Sunny: What is why he won't sell us?

Colette: (getting off trunk) Because we are so wonderful. (does cartwheel) We really are. How many dolls do you know that can do that?

Sunny: I don't know any other dolls. And I still don't see why the toymaker won't sell us.

Soldier 2: Tell her, Master.

Toymaker: (DRC) One, (speaks rapidly, ticking off points on his fingers) you are much too good for clumsy children to play with. Two, I am so proud of my work I want to keep you with me always. Three, if any other toymaker got his hands on you, he might try to copy my magic. Four, since I have permitted you to walk, talk and breathe, you shouldn't ask any personal questions.

Sunny: There's one finger left over.

Toymaker: I can't help it. It was the way I was made.

Sunny: (looking at mittens) It's easier for me. I only have two fingers, I think. (tries floppy dance) Hey look Mr. Toymaker, I'm getting better.

Toymaker: I told you to call me Master!

Sunny: (honest surprise) Why should I call you Master?

Colette: (stage whisper) I'm warning you - don't make him cross!

Toymaker: Because I AM your Master. I made you, didn't I?

Sunny: Yes, I suppose you did.

Toymaker: And I sprinkled you with Magic Doll Dust so you can walk, talk and breathe, didn't I?

Sunny: Oh, is that what did it? Magic Doll Dust?

Toymaker: My very own special, guaranteed, patented Magic Doll Dust! It makes you almost as real as real people.

Captain: Only almost as real? What do real people have that we don't?

Toymaker: Never you mind! It doesn't concern you. You are perfectly happy the way you are! Aren't you?

All Dolls: (except Sunny) Yes, Master.

Toymaker: (eyeing Sunny) What about you? Aren't you happy?

Sunny: What's happy?

Toymaker: Well - it's - it's - it's not sad!

Sunny: (nodding wisely) Oh! (beat) What's sad?

Toymaker: Stop asking questions! Just do as you're told! You're a happy rag doll! Do you understand?

Sunny: Is that my name? Happy Rag Doll?

Toymaker: Name. Hmmm. Let me see... I suppose you ought to have a name - I think I'll call you Sunny.

Sunny: (trying it out) Sunny. Sunny. Well that's okay I guess -

Tina: (rising from stool and crossing to Sunny) And my name is Tina. I'm a fashion doll.

Sunny: (offering hand) How do you do?

Colette: (with a bow) And I, as you might have guessed, am a clown doll.

Sunny: I might have guessed, but I didn't. I don't think I'm very clever. (Turns to Soldiers) But I bet I know who you are - soldiers!

Soldiers: (in unison) Right!

Sunny: WOODEN soldiers!

Soldiers: (in unison) Right!

Sunny: But which is which?

Soldier 1: (saluting) I am Soldier 1!

Soldier 2: (saluting) And I am Soldier 2!

Sunny: (quickly turning to Captain) Don't tell me, let me guess! You're Soldier 3 right?

Captain: Wrong! I am the Captain! (clicks heals and bows)

Sunny: Well, I can't win them all. ( returns bow and falls over) Oops there I go again. (Soldiers bring her to feet) Mr. Master Toymaker, maybe you DID leave some stuffing out of my legs!

Toymaker: Nonsense! I would never make a silly mistake like that - you're just clumsy! (picks up jar and starts for trunk) Out of the way now, while I put this away.

Tina: What else is in that trunk, Master? I saw other things in there.

Toymaker: (opens trunk and pops jar in, and slams the lid shut) You saw nothing! Nothing at all!

Tina: But I'm sure --- (bell on door rings)

Toymaker; Ah, a customer! (Turns to door, not locking trunk) Some silly person thinks that there are toys for sale in this shop! Watch how clever I am! Not one of you will be sold.

(Old Woman enters. Bent over and covered by a shawl)

Toymaker: Good day, madam. What can I do for you?

Old Woman: A toy. I want to by a toy.

Toymaker; No toys for sale here.

Old Woman: (doesn't penetrate) It is almost Christmas time and my little grandchild - I should like to give my grandchild a toy for Christmas.

Toymaker: No toys for sale here!

Old Woman: (still not hearing) Something to play with - something bright and shining and wonderful! (turning to Toymaker) I have saved my pennies all year and now I can give my grandchild a Christmas toy.

Toymaker: No toys for sale here.

Old Woman: (not hearing) I think perhaps - (looks around at dolls) - perhaps a doll. Yes, a lovely big doll would do nicely. (looks at Sunny)

Toymaker: No dolls for sale here.

Old Woman: (pointing to Sunny) Perhaps that one. Yes, I think I should like - (stops and looks at Toymaker) - what did you say?

Toymaker: I said "No toys for sale here" and then I said, "No dolls for sale, either"

Old Woman: But this is a toyshop isn't it?

Toymaker: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Old Woman: Then how much for that rag doll?

Toymaker: (with fiendish pleasure) Five trillion seventy-three billion, six million, thirty thousand, fifty one hundred, and two dollars and six cents.

Old Woman: (stares at him for a moment, stunned) What is the six cents for?

Toymaker: That's tax.

Old Woman: Would mind repeating that figure for me? I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded as though you said five trillion, seventy-three billion -

Toymaker: Six million, thirty thousand, fifty-one hundred and two dollars.

Colette: And six cents!

Toymaker: (covering Colette) And six cents)

Old Woman: (hopefully) I have the six cents!

Toymaker: (walking to down center) I'm sorry, madam. I told you the price. I also told you that there are no toys for sale here.

Old Woman: But my grandchild - Christmas is coming and what is Christmas without a toy?

Toymaker: (sneering) You had better write a letter to Santa Claus. I hear that silly old man gives his toys away. The more fool he.

Old Woman: Santa Claus a fool? What are you saying? Santa Claus is the greatest toymaker in the world!

Toymaker: Bosh and nonsense! I make better toys than Santa Claus!

Old Woman: No one makes better toys than Santa Claus!

Toymaker: Do his toys talk?

Old Woman: Some of them. You pull a string and the dolls say things.

Toymaker: Aha! With MY dolls you don't have to pull a string! (snaps fingers) Dolls, say something.

Dolls: (in unison) Yes, Master.

Toymaker: There! Can Santa Claus's dolls do that?

Old Woman: (unhappily) I don't think so.

Toymaker: And MY dolls breathe! (snaps fingers) Breathe for the lady! (Dolls all breathe rapidly. Sunny has a coughing fit and Soldiers 1 and 2 slaps him on back and catch him as he nearly falls off of the table)

Sunny: (to Soldiers) Thank you.

Toymaker: And MY dolls walk. Do Santa Claus's dolls walk?

Old Woman: Some of them - if you hold their hands. -

Toymaker: No one needs to hold the hands of my dolls! (snaps fingers) Walk for the lady! (Dolls walk around and Soldiers help Sunny when he stumbles)

Sunny: That was a close one!

Toymaker: (aside to Sunny) Clumsy! (To Old Woman) NOW who makes better toys, Santa Claus or I?

Old Woman: (angry but dignified) Your toys may, walk and talk and breathe, but what is the use if no child can ever love them? Christmas is a time for giving, Mr. Toymaker, but you ask prices for your toys that no one can ever pay, so they will never belong to anyone but you. Toys were made to be loved - given to children and loved! But there is no giving and love in your shop, Mr. Toymaker - and so good day to you! (Old Woman exits)

Toymaker: Silly old woman! Santa Claus the Master Toymaker indeed! He sits up there in the frozen north making toys that he gives away - making dolls that are just dolls, stiff, stuffed, staring creatures! They can't compare to the dolls I make!

Captain: Because of the Magic Doll Dust?

Toymaker: Egg-zactly! My special, guaranteed, patented Magic Doll Dust. If Santa Claus had that, he might - just might, mind you - be ALMOST as good as I am. But without it, I am certainly the greatest toymaker who ever lived! Am I not right?

Dolls: (in unison) Yes, Master.

Toymaker: Of course I am! Silly old woman! Wanting to give you to her grandchild! You'd be hugged, and cuddled and mussed and crushed - NO! I will never let any of you go. I am the Master Toymaker and I have a headache! I must lie down. Don't make to much noise. (exits L)

Sunny: (two beats and rather loudly) Well! Now that he's gone 00

Dolls: (in unison, fingers to their lips) Ssssh!

Sunny: Why should I ssssh?

Tina: Didn't you hear the Master tell us to be quiet?

Soldier 1: Actually, what he said was "Don't make too much noise."

Tina: It's the same thing.

Captain: Not exactly. Making "too much noise" is shooting our guns or marching around very loudly - like this. (starts to march)

Colette: (pleading) Oh, please be quiet! The Master will be angry with us again! (Captain stops)

Sunny: Does he get angry very often?

Colette: Pretty often. (sits cross-legged on work table)

Sunny: Doesn't he like us?

Colette: He likes us because he made us, and we make him feel clever and important. I don't think he likes us because we're us.

Soldier 1: That old woman said that there was no giving and no loving in this shop. I wonder what she meant.

Soldier 2: Oh, you know what "giving" is - it's when I give you something.

Soldier 1: Like what?

Soldier 2: Well - (thinks) - like my bugle, for instance. Here I give you my bugle! (gives to soldier 1)

Soldier 1: Oh, thank you very much! Now I have a gun AND a bugle!

Soldier 2: PIG!

Soldier 1: Why am I a pig? You gave it to me?

Soldier 2: But not to keep! Just to show you what giving was.

Soldier 1: (disappointed) Oh. All right then, take it back. (returns bugle)

Soldier 2: (sarcastically) Thank you so much!

Soldier 1: Indian giver!

Tina: Now we know about giving, but what do you suppose love is?

Captain: People sing about love.

Tina: What do they sing?

Captain: I love coffee, I love tea -

Colette: (after an expectant moment) Is that all?

Captain: That's all I know.

Sunny: All I know is what the old woman said, that toys are meant to be loved and I don't want to miss anything. (shop bell tinkles and door starts to open)

Colette: Another customer! What'll we do?

Sunny: Try to get ourselves given to some child to be loved!

Colette: (horrified) We'd never dare! I'll call the Master!

Sunny: Oh no, you won't. Anyhow - I dare!

(Customer enters. She is an attractive young woman. All Dolls freeze in place except Sunny who approaches her)

Sunny: Good day, madam. Can I help you?

Customer: (staring at him) Good day. Do you run this shop?

Sunny: Oh, no. The toymaker runs it. I'm for sale. (smiles and curtsies) Please buy me!

Customer: Let me speak to the toymaker please.

Sunny: I'm sorry, madam - the toymaker is busy.

Customer: (puzzled) What are you? You look like a doll -

Sunny: I am a doll.

Customer; But you talk and move like a person.

Sunny: Well, I guess I'm sort of a person-doll. Won't you buy me?

Customer: N-no, I don't think so. It would be like having another child around the house, and goodness knows there are plenty of children already! Perhaps one of these other dolls that don't do anything -

Sunny: But they do! They all do! Tina - do something!

Tina: (sweetly approaching Customer) How do you do? I'm Tina.

Customer: (backing off) Oh!

Captain: (saluting) I'm the Captain ma'am at your service.

Customer: (alarmed) Oh! You're all alive! I don't want live dolls - they'd be too much trouble! I just want plain ordinary dolls! Excuse me, I really must go! (hurriedly rushes out door)

Sunny: (discouraged) Well, I didn't handle that very well did I?

Colette: You see? Like the customer said - you'd be too much trouble.

Sunny: I don't know what's trouble and what isn't. I only want to belong to someone and be loved. Is that trouble?

Colette: The master doesn't permit it - therefore, its trouble.

Sunny: (with a small sigh) Oh well, maybe I'll get another chance. (moving towards table and the edge of curtains) What are all these things?

Colette: (sliding off table, pointing things out) They're the things the master uses when he makes his toys. See, here are big scissors for cutting out clothes - and here's a box of stuffing.

Sunny: The kind I didn't get enough of?

Colette: (who admits nothing against the Master) Well - and here are paints for our faces - and a big jar of eyes!

Sunny: Eyes?

Colette: Like Tina's. See how pretty her eyes are? (Sunny crosses to Tina and looks closely at her eyes)

Sunny: Oh, they are nice! Do mine look like that?

Tina: (squinting at Sunny's eyes) No, they look more like shoe buttons.

Sunny: I wonder why.

Captain: Because they are shoe buttons I expect.

Sunny: (with a little sigh) And the Magic Doll Dust is in there?

Colette: Yes.

Tina: (off stool) There's something else in there, too. I saw it.

Sunny: What?

Tina: I didn't see what it was, I only saw it.

Sunny: Well, let's open the trunk and look.

Colette: (shocked) Oh we couldn't!

Soldier 2: It's always locked.

Soldier: The Master keeps the key in his pocket.

Sunny: (inspecting lock) Well it isn't locked now.

Colette: (amazed and rather fearful) It isn't?

Tina: (looking over Sunny's shoulder) No, it isn't. Don't you remember? The Master was just going to lock it when the old woman came in. I guess he forgot.

Sunny: So we'll look inside.

Colette: (backing off) We better not.

Soldier 1: No. The Master might not like it.

Sunny: Oh, piffle on the Master! I don't think he's so great!

Colette: Quiet! He might hear you!

Sunny: I don't care!

Tina: Oh Sunny!

Sunny: Well, why is he so great? Look at Tina! She's beautiful! Lovely hair, and eyes with long lashes, and hands with fingers, -- and then look at me! Yarn hair, shoe button eyes and mitten hands! What's so great about that? Why didn't the Master make me pretty too?

Colette: But I'm not pretty either.

Sunny: Maybe not, but you can do cartwheels, and I can just barely walk!

Captain: (indicating to other Soldiers) What about us? We're not pretty.

Sunny: No, you're not exactly pretty, but you are certainly handsome, and you have those splendid uniforms, and all I have is a cotton dress and bloomers (lifting up skirt slightly) AND UNDERSTUFFED LEGS! (Captain tries to look up skirt out of real script)

Captain: That's the way you are supposed to look! Actually, you're pretty cute.

Sunny: (batting eyelashes) Really?

Colette: The Master knows best. He made you the way you ought to look.

Sunny: And that's why I don't think he's so great, And I'M going to look in that trunk!

Tina: Well, if you're going to look we might as well all look! Open the trunk! (together Captain and Sunny lift open the lid. Others cluster around Colette stands to the other side of the stage)

Soldier 1: Well, there's the Magic Doll Dust. We know about that.

Soldier 2: What's in the other jar?

Tina: I knew I saw something else in there - what's in it.

Soldier 1: (lifting jar out) It's just some funny red things. (holds it up so everyone can see)

Soldier 2: There's a label on it.

Tina: It says "HEARTS".

Colette: (interested in spite of herself) What are hearts?

Captain: I don't know. I don't think the Master has ever used these.

Tina: Open the jar and take one out.

Soldier 1: Oh. I wouldn't dare.

Tina: Then I will. (lifts lid from jar, removes a heart) Isn't it lovely? What do you suppose it's for?

Sunny: What a pretty thing! May I hold it?

Tina: (handing it to him) What are you going to do with it?

Sunny: I'm not sure. (places heart on head) No, I don't think that's it. (Tries holding it against elbow) No, not there either. (stands looking at heart in hand) I wonder - (slowly moves it to the left side of chest) It feels warm!

Colette: Maybe it's like a sweater.

Sunny: no - a different kind of warm. Wait! I feel - I feel -

Captain: (moving in to him, speaks soulfully) What do you feel Sunny?

Sunny: (gazing at him) Oh, Captain - I love you!

Captain: (in amazement) You do?

Sunny: Oh, yes! You're so brave, and strong, and handsome, and so kind, I love you.

Captain: (pleased blushes out of script) Well! That's very nice of you!

Tina: But what is love?

Captain: It's something that happ4ens when you're brave and strong and handsome and kind.

Sunny: No, not exactly, it's something that happens when you have a heart.

Tina: I'm going to try one! (Soldier 1 holds jar so that she can reach in Looking at Sunny, Tina holds heart in approved location) Oh it is warm! (To Sunny) Oh, thank you for finding out about hearts! They're wonderful, Sunny! I love you!

Sunny: And I love you Tina!

Tina: Would you like me to pin your heart on Sunny? I'm going to pin mine on.

Sunny: Yes, pin mine on too! (Tina pins it on) Thank you Tina!

Soldier 1: (to Soldier 2) Shall we try?

Colette: The Master won't like this.

Tina: I agree with Sunny. Piffle on the Master! He wouldn't give us a heart because he didn't want to know what love was. Go ahead and try one.

Soldier 2: Well - (with sudden determination) All right, I will! Come one, have a heart! (passes jar to Soldier 1 and Captain, who each take one)

Colette: Just you wait! The Master's going to be furious!

Tina: Who cares? Pin them on! They feel warmer when they're pinned. (hands safety pins)

Sunny: Aren't you going to try one, Clownie?

Colette: Not me! I don't dare!

Soldier 1: (pinning heart on) Oh, what a lovely feeling! Why have we never tried this before?

Soldier 2: (wearing his heart) I don't know! You look adorable. How fortunate I am to have a friend like you!

Soldier 1: Friends forever! (firm handshake)

Captain: (pinning on his heart) You know, Sunny - you're much prettier than I thought at first.

Sunny: (an astonished look at self) I am?

Captain: Shoe button eyes are my favorite kind of eyes!

Sunny: (batting eyelashes furiously) Thank you Captain!

Captain: (bursting into song) I love coffee, I love tea - (Grabs Sunny and swings him into dance) I love Sora.. I mean Sunny and he love me! others look at Captain and shake heads and join the circle.

Everyone: (except Colette) I love coffee, I love tea, I love everyone and they love me! (continues for two more times and the Toymaker storms in)

Toymaker: (angrily) What's going on in here?

Colette: (rushing to Toymaker) They're having a love in.

Toymaker: They're having a - WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS ON YOUR CHESTS?

Captain: (saluting) Hearts sir. You've heard of soldiers wearing purple hearts? Well, these are red.

Toymaker: Where did you get them?

Sunny: (points) Out of the jar that says hearts on it.

Toymaker: But that was locked in my magic trunk.

Tina: It was in the magic trunk, but it wasn't locked in.

Toymaker: If you had needed hearts I would have given them to you! How dare you help yourselves to my things!

Colette: I told them they shouldn't, Master.

Sunny: But I told them they should.

Tina: So we did. (looks at toymaker critically) And it's a very strange thing, wearing my heart makes me love everyone else, but I don't seem to love You very much!

Toymaker: Love! Bosh and nonsense! Who wants love? I never asked you to love me!

Tina: No, you didn't want us to love anybody. And what's even worse, you didn't want anyone to love us!

Sunny: Don't be cross with him Tina! He can't help it if he hasn't a heart.

Toymaker: I do have a heart! I'm a live human person and all live human people have hearts!

Soldier 2: Even you?

Toymaker: Of course!

Soldier 2: Then - then hearts must be what makes us into real people.

Toymaker: Bosh and nonsense.

Soldier 1: What do you mean old friend?

Soldier 2: The toymaker said that his Magic Doll Dust made us almost as real as real people, didn't he?

Soldier 1: Yes, he did.

Soldier 2: So we weren't quite real, but he was, and he has a heart and we didn't, so hearts must be what would make us into real people.

Soldier 1: (thinking it over) I 'm not sure if I want to be a real person, not if it mean being like the toymaker. (to toymaker) The way you treated that poor old woman! SHAME ON YOU!

Captain: And the way you talked about Santa Claus! You were very impolite!

Toymaker: I called him an old fool for giving his toys away, and so he is! Santa Claus has love from a lot of silly children, and much good it does him! As long as I can make better toys, I am the greatest toymaker in the world. I am the Master Toymaker!

Colette: Hear, hear! The Master Toymaker!

Soldier 1: Who says so?

Toymaker: I do!

Soldier 1: That's not enough!

Colette: (sliding up beside the Toymaker) Well, I say so too!

Sunny: Well, I don't! He's just a mean old man who won't let children have the toys he makes. He won't give them away - he won't even sell them! If he had been here when that other customer had been here, he wouldn't have let her buy us either.

Colette: She didn't want to buy you! She said you'd just cause trouble.

Toymaker: What other customer? What's been going on? (rounding Sunny) You're the cause of all this! You started all this nonsense about hearts and love and children and Christmas. Well, I'll just take that heart away from you - (Toymaker starts towards Sunny, Captain steps in front of him)

Captain: Don't touch Sunny sir!

Toymaker: Get away from her!

Captain: (bravely) No, sir!

Toymaker: Then I'll take all of your hearts! (reaches out for Captain's heart and the soldiers step in front of him)

Soldier 1: Don't touch our hearts, sir or we'll have to you our guns!

Soldier 2: And now that we love almost everybody, we wouldn't like to do that.

Soldier 1: Well at least not that much.

Soldier 2: Though with you, maybe I wouldn't mind.

Toymaker: Don't touch me! Anyway, your guns don't shoot.

Sunny: (gleefully) No, but they could whomp you with them!

Toymaker: I am the Master Toymaker! I forbid you to touch me.

Tina: You are only the Master Toymaker if everyone says you are.

Toymaker: Everyone! Who cares about everyone? I only care about me because I am so clever. It makes no difference what everyone says!

Captain: I don't agree. We should have an election.

Sunny: (with enthusiasm) What a lovely idea! (a beat) What's an election?

Captain: It's when people vote for what they want.

Sunny: (a beat) What's vote?

Captain: Well, vote means say what you want.

Sunny: Can you say what you don't want?

Captain: I think so. Actually, I never voted for anything before.

Sunny: Well, I don't want the toymaker to call himself the greatest of all.

Toymaker: (furiously) I will not tolerate this behavior! Sunny, go and stand in the corner for ten minutes!

Tina: (sliding off table) Don't do it Sunny!

Sunny: I won't. It isn't that I mind corners, actually, they're rather cozy. I don't think I could stand ANYWHERE for ten minutes. (Almost falls but is caught by Captain) See?

Toymaker: Then sit in the corner for ten minutes you clumsy creature!

Sunny: (triumphantly) Aha! You're not so clever after all. You didn't even stuff my legs full enough. I don't vote for you!

Tina: (crossing to Sunny) Who do you vote for then Sunny? Who do you think is the greatest toymaker of all?

Sunny: I don't know. I don't know anyone else but just us. And him.

Soldier 1: What about Santa Claus?

Sunny: I never met Santa Claus. But if he gives toys to children to be loved and if he is kind and has a heart, I vote for Santa Claus!

Soldier 2: Me, too! I vote for Santa Claus!

Soldier 1: And me! Let's hear it for jolly old Santa Claus!

Everyone: (except Colette and Toymaker) Hip hip -- Hooray! Hip hip -- Hooray! Hip hip -- Hooray! Santa Claus!

Toymaker: (in a rage) STOP IT! Stop it this instant! Give me back those hearts immediately!

Captain: No, sir!

Toymaker: How many times must I tell you to call me Master?

Colette: I'll call you Master. Don't be angry with me Master.

Toymaker: You! What good are you? Why didn't you stop them from taking those hearts?

Colette: I didn't take one for myself --

Sunny: You would have been a nicer clown if you had.

Toymaker: (shouting) Give me those hearts this minute! Do you hear me?

Sunny: (to Tina calmly) Do you hear him?

Tina: Yes, I hear him. Noisy fellow isn't he?

Toymaker: The hearts! Give me the hearts!

Colette: Give the Master the hearts!

Captain: How many dolls wish to give up their hearts? (Silence) All dolls wishing to give their hearts back to the Toymaker stand over there beside him. (Colette inches closer to toymaker) All dolls wishing to keep their hearts stand on the other side! (all dolls move to L and look to Captain for further instruction) Sorry, Mr. Toymaker, but no one seems to want to give back a heart.

Toymaker: This is - is - is treason! You'll be court-martialed! It's - it's - it's very naughty of you! Give me your hearts!

Captain: No, sir! Never! Arrest him! (Soldiers cross to Toymaker and lead him by the arms)

Toymaker: Lemme go! Lemme go -- Colette save me!

Colette: Yes Master! (rushes towards soldiers as Captain lifts her up and sits her on the work table)

Sunny: Take her prisoner!

Captain: (back to center) Now that they are taken care of, we'll go on with our election. (loudly) Who is to be known as the greatest toymaker of all?

Tina: Santa Claus!

Sunny: Yes, we want Santa Claus!

Soldiers: (together) Hear, hear! We want Santa Claus! We want Santa Claus! We want Santa Claus!

Toymaker: But you can't have him because I outvote all of you!

Sunny: You do? How?

Toymaker: How? Because I made you, and I can unmake you. That makes me the most important person here, and I get more votes than anybody! And I vote them all for me!

Colette: And I vote for the Master too!

Toymaker: And that makes more votes than you can ever vote, and that makes me the Master Toymaker.

Captain: No, sir! It doesn't work that way. We are going to have a proper election and keep track of the votes on paper, and just saying you have the most votes won't work!

Soldier 1: Bully for you Captain! That's telling him!

Captain: Thank you, Number One. Now, on with the election. Do you have a pad of paper, Number One? (Touches his pocket while holding Toymaker)

Captain: Give it to me. (Soldier 1, unthinkingly release Toymaker and hands him pad of paper) Number two, have you a pencil?

Soldier 2: Yes, sir. Right here. (Stops holding Colette. give pencil to Captain)

Captain: Number Two, blow your bugle. The election is about to begin! (Soldier 2 lifts bugle to her lips)

Toymaker: Colette! We're free! Come on! (starts to main door)

Colette: Free? Where are we going?

Toymaker: (at door) Out to get votes! And we'll lock these ungrateful dolls in the shop. Run!

Colette; Running!

Captain: Halt!

Sunny: I'll halt them! (Sunny starts for door, followed by all the others. Almost has Colette, but he lets go when the door slams shut)

Toymaker: (outside door) And you thought you could get the better of the clever Master! (With a fiendish laugh he locks the door)

Sunny: (close to tears) I blew it! The whole thing! It's all my fault!

Tina: And we're locked in!

Captain: Maybe if we all pull --

Soldier 1: Let's try! (all dolls line up behind knob and begins to pull)

Soldier 2: Harder! Pull harder! (the whole line collapses)

Captain: (picking himself up) It's no use. We can't get out. (Dolls rise slowly, Sunny crawls DC, where he sits, wiping his eyes with the hem of his dress)

Sunny: And that mean old man will get alot of votes, and he'll be the Master Toymaker, and he will never let us go, and no child will ever love me! And its all my fault! (a wail) Oooooooooooh!

Tina: (half kneeling, an arm around Sunny) Don't cry, Sunny, I'll always love you.

Sunny: (tearfully) Thank you, Tina. that helps. But I still wish -- (raises his head to look at Tina and glanced out front. Double takes rubbing eyes vigorously)

Tina: What's the matter?

Sunny: It's these shoe button eyes, I expect, but I thought I saw --

Tina; What, Sunny? What did you see?

Sunny: It couldn't have been. It just comes from trying to look out of wet shoe buttons. (peers into audience, clutches Tina's arm) Tina --

Tina: What Is it, Sunny?

Sunny: (growing excitement) Tina! Look out there and tell me if you see what I think I see!

Tina: Where?

Sunny: (pointing to audience) Out there!

Tina: (peering out) Children!

Sunny: Lots of children! Dozens and dozens of children!

Captain: (moving towards them) Where? Where are the children?

Sunny: (pointing out the children) See them, Captain? See all the children? (Soldiers move down, everyone peering out)

Captain: Bless my brass buttons! So there are!

Soldier 1: Children? Right here?

Tina: (gleefully) Masses of them! Maybe we can get them to vote!

Soldier 2: Are they old enough to vote?

Tina: (rising to her feet) How old do you have to be?

Soldier 2: I'm not sure. Three, I think.

Tina: three what? Hours? Minutes? Days? Three what?

Soldier 2: I don't know. Just three somethings.

Tina: Well, they're bound to be three somethings, so they're old enough to vote!

Sunny: (scrambling to his feet) So -- let's get all those children to vote for the greatest toymaker of all. If they want the mean old man, they can vote for him, and if they want jolly sweet kind loving generous good dear jolly sweet kind loving generous good dear jolly --

Tina: You said that.

Sunny: --- Santa Claus, they can vote for him!

Soldier 1: How? How will they vote?

Captain: I will manage this! We must have a written ballot!

Sunny: I don't think I can write!

Captain: Don't worry, Sunny. (to Soldier 1) Can you write?

Soldier 1: Yes, sir!

Captain: Can you write numbers?

Soldier 1: You mean like 1 and 2 and 3?

Captain: Yes, but bigger numbers like 24 and 106 and 4 million. Like that,

Soldier 1: I can try. I'm not sure how many zeros it takes to write a million, but I'll try.

Captain: Good! (To audience) Now, children, listen closely, since there is not enough paper to go around you have to clap for your vote. We'll count the votes and keep track of them on paper.

Soldier 1: Is that what I do? Keep track of them on paper?

Captain: That's right.

Soldier 1: But I haven't any paper. I gave it to you.

Captain: Oh. So you did. Here. (hands back paper) Ready now?

Soldier 1: No, sir.

Captain: No, sir? What's the matter now?

Soldier 1: (rather sheepishly) You have the pencil too.

Captain: (harassed) Oh for goodness sake! Here! (hands him the pencil)

Soldier 1: Thank you!

Captain: NOW are you ready?

Soldier 1: Yes, sir!

Captain: Good! Number Two, sound your bugle! (great bugling, not very good) Thank you Number Two. (Soldier 2 gives a few more toots) That will do, thank you very much. (a few more) Please, Number Two, That's enough! (one last toot , and a dirty look from the Captain) I said -- (Soldier 2, smiling sweetly puts bugle away) Now! Children, here's what you are going to do. This is an election and you are going to vote for the greatest toymaker of all. You can vote for that toymaker. (points at main shop door)

Sunny: (to audience) That mean old Toymaker who won't let anyone have his toys to love and play with --

Captain: Er - yes. You can vote for the mean old toymaker, or you can vote for - SANTA CLAUS!

Audience: (Wooting and clapping and shouting)

Sunny: jolly sweet kind loving generous good dear jolly sweet kind ---

Captain: (shutting her off) As you say, Sunny. Or you can vote for your friend and mine -- that man for all people -- SANTA CLAUS!

Soldier 2: Let's hear it for Santa Claus! (leads audience in cheer) Hip hip -- Hooray! Hip hip -- Hooray! Hip hip -- Hooray!

Captain: Since there isn't enough paper, you have to clap for your vote. Those who want the toymaker, clap.

Audience: (cricket noise)

Captain: But if you want Santa Claus, clap and cheer and make noise! Dolls are you ready to count votes?

Dolls: (in unison) Yes, Captain!

Audience: (whooping, ranting, yelling, and clapping)

Captain: All right, end of the election! Number Two sound your bugle for the end of the election. (great bugling) Add up the votes, Number One -- quickly. Colette and the Toymaker maybe getting votes of their own.

(Main door opens and Colette enters)

Colette: Right you are, Captain! Right you are! The toymaker and I have hundreds of votes. Here. See? (Holds up thick wads of papers) All for the toymaker! You can't beat these!

Captain: Where did you get those? Who voted for the toymaker?

Colette: Never you mind who! Here are the votes and there is no doubt now who is the greatest toymaker of all!

Sunny: But who would vote for him?

Colette: It doesn't matter who! This is our pile of votes, and our pile is bigger than your pile, so we win, and that's that!

Tina: Where is he? Where is the toymaker?

Colette: Outside. When you proclaim him the Master Toymaker he will come in.

Tina: No! I won't let him be the winner.

Colette: You can't stop him. Here are the votes to prove it! (waves the papers)

Captain: Let me see those votes!

Colette: (holding them out of reach) Oh no, you don't! You said have an election and vote, and here are the votes! They prove h is the Master Toymaker! Now -- let us have some music for his grand entrance -- Bugler, sound your bugle! (Soldier 2 brings bugle to lips reluctantly from there everything moves to the music)

Sunny: (greatly distressed) We can't let this happen! If that mean old man is the Master Toymaker no one will ever love us!

Colette: Love? Who needs love? What we need is a parade to welcome the greatest toymaker of them all! Captain, show what your men can do!

Tina: But who would vote for the toymaker?

Captain: (unhappily) I don't know, Tina, but even though we have lost the election, we must face defeat proudly! Soldiers -- atten-shun! Hup -- (Soldiers and Captain drill. Colette waves batches of notes in time to music, strutting proudly Sunny and Tina confer quickly and quietly, the start stalking Colette. Sunny crawls in front of her and pounces her to the ground as Tina snatches the votes. Tina looks rapidly through the votes.)

Tina: (loudly over the music) Sunny! All these votes are signed by Colette and the Toymaker. that's cheating!

Sunny: Cheating! Cheating! The toymaker's a cheat!

Captain: (pausing in the drill) A cheat?

Sunny: He and Colette signed all those votes themselves!

Tina: Yes! Look! (holds out votes for Captain to see)

(door bursts open and Toymaker walks in)

Colette: THE MASTER TOYMAKER!

Captain: Capture him, Soldiers -- he cheated! (Toymaker is grabbed by the Soldiers. Shouting and excitement.) The toymaker cheated, so he lost the election. Attention everyone! Here is the greatest of them all -- the true Master Toymaker!

(Santa Claus appears in doorway. Everyone except toymaker and Colette clap urging the audience to do so. Santa Claus comes DC and meets with Captain)

Santa Claus: Thank you! Thank you all for this wonderful welcome! It means a great deal to me. I was a little worried there for a while that I had been outvoted by the toymaker!

Captain: Never, Santa Claus, sir. You will always be the greatest toymaker of all, the Master Toymaker, the real spirit of Christmas. And because of your important position it is up to you to say what punishment Colette and toymaker should receive for cheating.

Santa Claus: Would it be enough if I didn't bring them any presents for Christmas?

Sunny: I have an idea, sir --

Santa Claus: Yes Sunny?

Sunny: I think we ought to give Colette a heart. Then she would feel as we do -- kind and loving. And she would want to be love -- just as we do.

Tina: Yes! Let's give her a heart! What do you say, Santa?

Santa Claus: I say Yes! (walks to work table and take the hearts jar. Holds it out to Tina) Here, choose a big one! (Tina selects a heart and approaches Colette)

Colette: (trying to escape from sunny) No! No! I don't want one! I don't want a heart!

Toymaker: I forbid it! The clown may not have a heart!

Soldier 1: Oh hush up! There's no use in you forbidding anything! (Sunny gets off of Colette and Tina pins heart on her)

Toymaker: I forbid it! I forbid it! No heart! No heart!

Tina: There! Now how do you feel?

Colette: (dead silence. Then slowly pleased) I feel -- warm!

Tina: Good!

Colette: And kind!

Sunny: Good!

Colette: And -- loving!

Tina and Sunny: Good!

Colette: And happy! (does a cartwheel coming up in front of Santa Claus) I want some child to play with me! I want to be a Christmas present!

Santa Claus: And so you shall be. I promise.

Captain: And now, Santa, sir, what are we going to do with the toymaker?

Santa Claus: Ah yes, the toymaker! Soldiers, bring the toymaker forward. (Soldiers bring toymaker toward Santa Claus much against his will)

Toymaker: Let me go! Let me go! I admit I cheated -- I admit you are the Master Toymaker -- let me go!

Santa Claus: (sternly) Toymaker, you have done a very wicked thing! You have been proud, and selfish, and unkind. You never wanted your beautiful toys to be loved.

Toymaker: Love is bosh and nonsense! Who needs love?

Santa Claus: You do. You have a heart, but it has never been turned on. It is cold and hard, and I am going to change that. you are not the only one with magic tricks, Toymaker -- old Santa has a few magic tricks too. And here is one. I am going to lay my warm hand on your heart and start it moving! (Santa places his hand on Toymaker's chest)

Toymaker: No! No! Leave my heart alone!

Santa Claus: (hypnotically) Feel the warmth of my hand? Feel your heart starting to melt? Feel it getting warmer - and softer - and kindlier?

Toymaker: (terrified) Don't touch me! Take your hand away! Stop - (slower) -- stop -- something is happening to me -- I feel warmer -- and softer -- and kindlier (starts to smile) -- I feel -- loving! I feel -- happy! (looks around at dolls) No! I feel sad! How could I have been so mean? So cold, and hard and selfish? Oh what a mean and dreadful old man I have been! (bursts into tear)

Santa Claus: There, there Toymaker, don't cry. I want you to come with me to the North Pole and make your wonderful toys there. then we will see that they are all given to children who will love and care for them.

Toymaker: Oh, you are so kind, Santa Claus! May I use my Magic Doll Dust on the toys I make for you?

Santa Claus: You may if you want to, Toymaker, but children have a special magic of their own. It is called love and it makes the dolls come alive for them.

Toymaker: (removing handkerchief from pocket, dabbing it at his eyes) Oh, that poor old woman who wanted a doll for her grandchild. And I wouldn't even sell her one! If only she would come back -- I would give her whichever doll she wanted!

(Main door bell tinkles, opens and Old Woman enters)

Toymaker: She's here! How did she get here?

Old Woman: I came to choose a doll for my grandchild. Are there toys for sale here?

Toymaker: Oh, yes! I mean - oh no! (gasp from Dolls and Santa) Not for sale Old Woman -- there are no toys for sale here -- they are for giving! For giving with love! But how did you know --

Santa Claus: She knew because she is magic, too. Of course -- all grandmothers are a little bit of magic -- but she is the most magic of all. Didn't you wonder how I got here just in time to enter when you proclaimed me the Master Toymaker? She sent me the message on the artic wind.

Sunny: She? But who is she?

Santa Claus: Why, she is the Christmas Fairy of course! (Old Woman drops her shawl revealing herself in sparkling clothing)

Sunny: Oh, Tina -- she's even lovelier than you are!

Christmas Fairy: Thank you, Sunny. And I must confess that I have no grandchild, but I am here to help the Toymaker and Santa Claus find you all a good home for Christmas!

Sunny: (clasping himself with floppy arms) Oh joy! I'm going to be loved! (spins and falls) Oops! (Captain helps him up) I hope the child that gets me lets me sit down alot. I'm not very good at walking. (everyone laughs)

Santa Claus: Thank you for voting for me, children -- if you had not, things might have turned out differently. And one more thing! If you should get a doll for Christmas, be sure to look at it carefully. it may have been sprinkled with Magic Doll Dust by my friend, the toymaker. and now -- from all of us to all of you ---

Everyone: (waving at audience) Merry Christmas!

Captain: (crossing to Sunny and kisses him) I love you Sunny!

Sunny: Hum... thank you Captain!

Captain: This is the doll I told you about mmma!

Sunny: Captain hush it!

Captain: No way Sunny! This is my confession! (hugs Sunny)

Mrs. Pember: (closes curtain on Riku and Sora) Thank you all for coming to our show tonight and we all hoped you enjoyed it!

-Tbc-


	3. The Backstage Party

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond, do not own Kingdom Hearts or the play 'The Toys Take Over Christmas' by Patricia Clamp'**

**_Pairing:_ Riku/Sora**

**_Warning:_ There is shounen-ai in this fanfiction so if you don't want to be bitten all homophobes best stay away. The shounen-ai fairies aren't as violent as the yaoi fairies, but piss'em off and they will attack!**

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts Take Over Christmas: Part Three (Epilogue)_**

**__**

**The cast ends their final performance with a backstage party. **

"Terrific job Sora!" Kairi beamed as she used the alcohol to remove the make up from her face. "Though, why did Riku do all that stuff?"

"I don't know Kairi." Sora looked at her and Riku returned from his bathroom break. He already had gotten out of costume and had returned to his normal clothing. "Hey Riku!" Sora smiled at his best friend who still had traces of red lipstick from his Captain cheeks. Riku grinned sheepishly as he joined the rest of the cast.

"Great work!" Mrs. Pember smiled as she wheeled in a tray with cookies and punch. "I think you guys earned this." She then looked at Riku. "I need to speak to our Captain for a moment though..." Mrs. Pember took Riku away from the rest of the group. "Riku, what were you doing?" She spoke in a whisper as the platinum haired boy trembled. He rubbed his arm and looked at his feet shyly.

"I was planning to tell Sora on my own, but it sort have just came out while I was on stage..." Tears welled in the boy's eyes as Mrs. Pember placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be hard on you. It's just that I got a few complaints about the sudden outburst." Mrs. Pember told Riku, "The stage I suppose made it easier for you to say how you feel." Riku nodded.

"That is why I wanted to play the Captain after Sora volunteered to be Sunny." Riku smiled, "When I wasn't being me, I could tell him, but when I am, I can't."

"Nervousness right?" The teacher spoke as Riku nodded, "Well, you can join the others now." She let the boy return to the rest of the cast.

"Hey! I thought that there was going to be coffee and tea!" Wakka exclaimed as he looked into the punch bowl. The whole group laughed and joined in song.

"I love coffee, I love tea, I love everyone, and they love me!" The cast cheered and clashed their glasses together. Cid pulled off the beard and hat so that he could drink his.

"Riku," Sora spoke shyly after wiping the red from his upper lip, "Why did you say and do all those things? Don't try to get out of it either! I saw you look up my skirt!" Riku laughed, blushing a deep crimson.

"Didn't you notice how badly out of character I got when it came to relationships with Sunny and the Captain?" Riku asked as Sora nodded. "That is because I was trying to hint at my feelings you ape!"

"Oh!" Sora nodded, "What are feelings?"

"That wasn't funny Sora!" Riku growled at the boy. "I really meant what I said at the end of our performance." The sapphire eyes shimmered in the lights of the stage.

"Riku," Sora couldn't hold back his tears of joy anymore, "I'm sorry I didn't pay any attention!" He through his arms around his best friend.

"It's okay Sora." Riku told him.

"You guys, Mrs. Pember said that we can leave!" Selphie and Tidus smiled. "We all have to go now! Buh bye!" Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all waved as they went through the metal door.

"We have a long journey back to our worlds now..." Squall sighed as Yuffie and Cid joined him. "See you some other time Sora!" They smiled and left the backstage area.

"Let's go home." Kairi beamed as they all went outside where their parents were waiting. Riku and Sora stayed back for a few extra mintues though.

"Sora, I really love you and I want you to be mine." Riku told him as his emerald eyes gazed into Sora's sapphire ones.

"Then I shall be." Sora smiled at these words and stood on tiptoe so that he could kiss Riku. "Merry Christmas Riku."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sora!" They hugged and wen their seperate ways for the holidays.

-Owari-

* * *

**Drowned-in-Blood: We hope you enjoyed it and have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or what ever holidays you celebrate!**


End file.
